


Blood

by abp1402



Series: Prompt fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, M/M, No Smut, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp1402/pseuds/abp1402
Summary: There's blood





	Blood

“Is that blood?”  
“No?”  
“That’s not a question you’re supposed to answer with another question.”  
“What do you want me to say?”  
“I want to know if you're hurt!”  
“That's a completely different question. No, I'm not hurt. Happy?”  
“Of course I'm happy you're not hurt. Now, is that blood? Whose is it if it's not yours?”  
“Who said it's not mine?”  
“You just said you're not hurt!”  
“I'm not hurt now.”  
“You’re impossible, you know that, right?”  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, kudos are always welcomed and comments make my day! <3 <3 <3


End file.
